


A Perfect Mistake

by DavyWer



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon should never get drunk or maybe yes?, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wrote in 10 min like u'll see -__-'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perfect." Damon lay down on the bed and stood on the side, turned in the direction of the young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uno Sbaglio Perfetto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527695) by [DavyWer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer). 



> Wrote just for fun. Thanks for stopping by to read this :) love u <3

A PERFECT MISTAKE

It was August and it was incredibly hot, Damon walked down the street and felt lucky. There was not a breath of wind to bring a little 'cool, and he knew with certainty that the air conditioner in the room did not work.

How could he be sure? Well he was the one to put it out of action.  
  
His plan was a success, Elena, not to die from the heat, surely she would leave the window open. Magnificent, he could see the house in the distance, and he was right.  
  
The light in the room was turned off, as in the rest of the house, it was time to act.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Damon walked over to the wall and nimbly climbed up to the ledge on the second floor, then with a jump came through the window and put his feet on the ground without making a noise.  
He could not wake her or any surprise would have gone up in smoke.  
Stealthily approached the bed. Elena was covered with a sheet, that came up over her shoulders, her head resting on the pillow and with her back to the window. Her breathing was slow and regular, a sign that she was sleeping.

_"Perfect."_ Damon lay down on the bed and stood on the side, turned in the direction of the young.  
  
Elena smelled of flowers and honey he loved the smell of the shampoo, although it was too strong and would certainly have preferred to smell better the scent of her skin. He approached her, now only a few inches separated their bodies, Damon closed his eyes and pushed his left hand under the sheet, at the waist of the young.

Was happily surprised to feel the bare skin under his fingers, this exceeded all his expectations.  
  
 _"The dear, sweet, innocent, Elena loves to sleep naked ... interesting."_  
  
His fingers began a slow climb down the back of the young, lingering gently between her shoulder blades, her skin was soft but incredibly toned.

Damon smiled and continued his exploration, he felt a slight tremor coming from the body next to him, but continued to sleep.  
  
The long slender fingers made their way to the neck, the vampire wanted to spend his fingers in the hair of the young, to smell the scent. But there was no long hair and soft, on the contrary, his fingers found massaging a small tuft of hair.

Damon drew his fingers, he was sure that Elena had not cut her hair, then who was in her room, certainly was not Elena, was certainly human, but she wasn’t the Gilbert. He opened his eyes and rested his gaze on the figure wrapped in the sheet.  
  
There were two things that Damon could do, leave the room and pretend that this never happened, or try to find out who was that girl whose smell drove him crazy.

Damon brought his face to the neck of the young and sniffed the smell of skin, was intoxicating, he would never have said, that there was someone who could solicit his smell better than Gilbert. Yet this person was right there.  
  
Damon reached up under the sheets and put an arm on the waist of the girl, then put his head on her shoulder and remained so firm to embrace for a moment, breathing in the scent greedily.

If Damon was a different person, certainly would have felt uncomfortable in acting in that way, to anyone that way of acting would have seemed the act of a maniac.  
  
Not only was entered in a girl's room, irrelevant that it was not who he was looking for, but he also had the courage to lie down on the bed next to her and hug her. A stalker would have been more embarrassed.

But he was Damon, a vampire so aware of his charms to be sure to be the dream of every woman.

Only that he had made a serious miscalculation. When he realized it was too late.

\---------------------------------------------------

The body under the sheets began to move, Damon withdrew his arm and stood in silence, his gray eyes lingered on the figure, that in a lazy stretched his left arm up to the lamp resting on the bedside table to turn it on.  
  
Damon smiled and prepared for the upcoming meeting.  
  
The smile died away on his lips. Two bright green eyes, staring at him, of course that was not the problem, they were a beautiful pair of eyes, a really great color, but the rest was that did not own even remotely touched the mind of the vampire.  
  
 _"_ _Damn."_ It was the only thought that filled his mind. He was fucked up, He would remember this for about a lifetime, and well he was immortal.

"What the hell are you doing?. This is strange also for you." Alaric stared at him and at the same time Damon cursed, a perfect plan a couple of cabbage, was a complete and unparalleled disaster.  
  
"I, well ... fuck." Damon was speechless, how much he had drunk not to notice that the figure under the blanket belonged to a man, and to Alaric too ..

"You must be wondering why I’m in Elena's room, but from your face I think you already know why. The air conditioner was broken _suddenly_." The man looked at the vampire and smiled at him, Damon tried to remain impassive but he knew he was discovered.  
  
"She did not want to sleep with the window open, I offered to make change of room, until will come the repairman." The vampire was stony.

"Said that Damon, you've obviously realized that I'm not Elena, so could you explain why your hand is still on my side." The young drew his hand shooting, he had not realized it resting on the body of the teacher, something he had moved involuntarily.  
  
Damon stared at the man beside him, the sheet now left uncovered around the chest and was slipping dangerously on his crotch, the young man could see a small tuft of blond hair protruding from the sheet.

To be a history teacher, had to admit that he had a physique worthy of a sportsman, a carved chest, a well-defined muscles, a wonderful smell, a pair of green eyes in which lost and long blonde hair just right, you can tighten in a moment of passion ... Oh hell, Damon was screw up, what was in that wine?, Alaric was looking like a succulent dish.

Alaric sat up and looked at the clock on his bedside table.  
  
"Oh heck Damon is 4 am, three hours I would have to get up, now I can’t go back to sleep."  
  
"Well, I-". Damon did not have time to reply, the words froze on his tongue. Alaric got up out of bed and headed for the door completely naked. The look of the vampire was fixed on the ass of the other, suddenly his mouth was dry.

The man turned and Damon embarrassed turned away, looking with feigned nonchalance to hide his erection. Alaric grinned and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Perhaps maybe you don’t have the wrong room." Damon looked up and came face to face with the man. In a moment he did not understand anything, it was as if he had returned to being a teenager driven by his hormones.

He put his hand through Alaric’s hair and approached their faces, then kissed him. It was a kiss full of passion, all teeth and tongue, in which both fought for dominance.  
  
Alaric slid slowly over the vampire, the young man could feel his hot body and an erection, even through clothing, his scent intoxicated him.  
  
The teacher moved his hips rhythmically and Damon indulged, the clutch was delicious, but at the same time was not enough, the vampire wanted more.

Damon with feline grace that distinguished him, he freed himself from the clothes and turned to the man who was lying on the side.  
  
He ran his eyes over the perfect mortal body and smiled. In a moment he was on top of the man and kissed his neck. Alaric's breathing was labored as if he had going for miles, the vampire’s hand slowly slid down the man's chest, lingering on his abs, and then go and gather around the man's penis.

Alaric groaned and with his left hand grabbed Damon's hair and forced him to raise his face and kiss him. The vampire moved his hand up and down with a gentle but firm rhythm and the man could not help but gasp. His cheeks were tinged with red.  
  
"Damon if you continue like this, I don’t think I can resist more aah .."  
  
The vampire looked at him mockingly, "I would not want such a thing to happen."

The pale young man's hand left his penis and continued his descent down, the man spread his legs and Damon slipped between them.  
  
His long, thin fingers, massaged the entry of Alaric, whose body was crossed by a thrill.  
  
The vampire wanted to penetrate at that very moment, possess strongly and leave him breathless, but he knew the man was not ready, and he wanted both took pleasure.

He put his fingers to his mouth and sucked them, Alaric could not look away from the mouth of the young, where he saw those long fingers disappear, aware of where a little later those same fingers were going.  
  
Damon licked his fingers a few more times and then positioned them near the entrance. Slowly inserted a finger and pushed it as deep as possible, the teacher raised the lower back, the young man inserted a second finger and began to move them, separating and uniting them, then it was the turn of the third finger.

Damon watched in fascination as the man tried to fuck himself on the fingers.  
  
Suddenly withdrew his fingers and Alaric protested. Damon spat on his hand and then delicately sprinkled with saliva the penis. Then he began to penetrate the man.  
  
"AH! Alaric you’re so tight, beautiful ... "

The man felt the vampire's penis slipping inside, pleasure joined with the pain of the intrusion. When Damon began to move, the pain became intense, but it did not last long, _"blessed be the prostate ..."._ In the room there was an obscene noise of flesh  
against flesh, whenever Damon receded almost to pull out from the man and then go back into.  
  
Alaric with his right hand was rubbing his penis and adapting the movements with the one of the hips of Damon.

The orgasm was close, also Damon was reaching it.  
  
A few moments later his body stiffened, and the teacher came, covering his hand and his chest with cum.  
  
At the same time, Damon felt Alaric closed around his penis, it was a great feeling and pleasure hit him in full. His own orgasm hit him suddenly and he found himself filling the man with his sperm.

The vampire stared at the man, who smiled at him, his face flushed, his lips wet and disheveled hair, was magnificent.  
  
"Maybe mine was a perfect mistake."  
  
Without pulling out from the teacher Damon came up to his face and kissed him. The night was still young.


End file.
